


Falling For You

by I_crave_sleep



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Dissection, Fainting, Getting Together, M/M, Out of Character, Science, ellen o'donnel mentioned, probably ooc sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_crave_sleep/pseuds/I_crave_sleep
Summary: “Oh God,” Felix whispered, “Oh shit, oh fuck, I'm gonna be sick.” He slapped a hand over his mouth as his eyes bulged comically out of his head. Felix felt the blood drained from his body, his ears began ringing and black spots started appearing in his vision. All Felix saw were Sam's arms reaching frantically toward him before the dizziness took over and his vision went black.///Based on the Tumblr prompt 'i fainted during the dissection and you’re the one who caught me'.
Relationships: Sam Conte/Felix Ferne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick warning, there is some swearing, and there is a small frog dissection scene but it's nothing graphic and I don't go into much detail.

Sixth-period science was the last place Felix wanted to be heading toward. The weather was so hot that Felix was practically melting, and his partner in crime, Ellen, had decided that today would be the perfect day to catch a bug and stay home, meaning he had to face the day alone. 

Although he acted like it, Felix didn't hate science, in fact, he enjoyed the subject. Although it was tedious at times, he found enjoyment in the many facts and explanations that helped him understand the surrounding world just a little better. The fact that Felix enjoyed the subject itself, did not outweigh the fact that he despised school as a whole. The people, the noise, the _smell _, of Bremin High never failed to grate on Felix’s nerves and leave him feeling claustrophobic and exhausted by the end of each day.__

____

____

The everyday exhaustion of school coupled with his lack of a companion meant Felix was doing what his mother liked to call _‘lagging’ _. His eyes were half-shut as he stared down at the floor, his back was hunched and his feet were dragging along the ground as he walked.  
While Felix contemplated whether or not a high school education was truly necessary, Bremin High’s affectionately nicknamed ‘Golden Boy’ flew past him and into the classroom Felix was heading towards. Great, just what he needed.__

____

____

Sam Conte. Boy wonder and skateboarder extraordinaire. Felix wanted to hate him. But he couldn't. 

Sam was beautiful, with deep brown eyes that crinkled when he laughed, and a smile that took over his whole face, he was the type of guy that people like Felix shouldn't even be allowed to dream of, let alone be lab partners with.  
It was torture for Felix, having to spend each science lesson with Sam, who he had had an undeniable crush on for the past three years. Mr. Smith was the devil in Felix’s eyes for placing him with Sam at the beginning of the year (Ellen laughed her ass off when they got home, while Felix screamed into his pillow lamenting over being stuck with his long-term crush for an entire _year _).  
Felix had hope in the beginning that maybe being forced together for a year would make him hate Sam, or at the very least stop his crush. That hope was squashed within the first few weeks of the year. Everything that Sam did wrong somehow made him more endearing to Felix. The doodles he drew in the margins of his pages, his lack of note-taking, even the constant drumming of his fingers on the desk captivated Felix.  
It was heaven and hell wrapped into one class.__

____

____

The bell rang as Felix entered the classroom, taking a seat at his desk and instinctively glancing around the room for his science partner. Sam was at the back of the room talking animatedly to one of his friends, but he ceased his conversation and began heading toward Felix as the teacher trailed into the classroom and began running the class through the steps of the dissection they would be completing. Felix tried to block out the teacher, he didn’t think he could handle it if he had to listen to Mr. Smith talk extensively about how to cut up a dead animal. Felix had no idea why he so feared the prospect of dissecting an animal, but just because it was unreasonable didn't mean it was easy to overcome or ignore.

Sam fell into his seat loudly, letting out a sigh and running his fingers through his hair. Felix forced himself to divert his eyes and to not notice Sam’s distinct lack of hat that day.  
Sam leaned toward Felix, “Hey, dude, how you feeling?” he whispered, keeping his eyes on the teacher in order to not get reprimanded for disturbing the lesson. Felix blushed at this question, _why _did Sam have to be so perfect. Felix mentioned the day before his fear of dissections and how he felt queasy every time he was forced to perform one in class.  
“Fine. I think I’ll be okay” Felix lied to Sam despite the pit forming in his stomach and the blood he could hear rapidly pumping in his ears. Sam responded with a chuckle and his usual disarming smile.  
“Alright then! The frogs and scalpels are set up on the benches at the back and sides of the room, go grab your gloves and get started!” exclaimed Mr. Smith using his arms to direct his students as though they hadn't had science in the same room all year. Felix felt that his teacher was far too enthusiastic for a man who had to watch a class full of teenagers cut up dead frogs.__

____

____

Sam stood up and headed to the side of the room toward the bench where he and Felix would be working, Felix followed him despite his shaking legs and sweaty palms.  
“Are you sure you’re okay man? You're looking kinda pale.” Sam pulled his gloves on before reaching his hand out to touch Felix’s shoulder in a poor attempt at comfort.  
“Yep. Fine. Amazing. Fine.” was Felix’s choppy response. He couldn't peel his eyes away from the small lifeless creature lying stomach up on a small metal tray.  
“You’ll be fine Felix. I’ll be here with you every step of the way yeah?” Sam tried to comfort Felix with humor despite Felix’s skin growing consistently paler.

Sam picked up the cold scalpel, inspecting the frog and trying desperately to remember where he was supposed to make the first incision. Behind him, he could hear Felix’s unsteady breathing. Sam just wanted to get the situation over with so that he could relax and Felix could start getting a healthy amount of oxygen to his brain.  
With one last glance back to check on Felix (who was clutching his stomach as though his insides were about to fall out), Sam lowered the scalpel and plunged it into the middle of the frog's stomach.

“Oh God,” Felix whispered, “Oh shit, oh fuck, I'm gonna be sick.” He slapped a hand over his mouth as his eyes bulged comically out of his head. Felix felt the blood drained from his body, his ears began ringing and black spots started appearing in his vision. All Felix saw were Sam's arms reaching frantically toward him before the dizziness took over and his vision went black.

Felix slowly opened his eyes, surveying the room around him and pushing himself up on his elbows. The pale yellow walls littered with glittery animal stickers and the spotted tile floor indicated immediately to Felix that he was in the sick-bay. The long, grey stretcher like chair he was sitting on was another dead giveaway.  
“Hey, you’re awake!” Felix jolted at the sudden voice and appearance of someone beside him. “Dude you had me scared, for a second I fully thought you were dead or something!” Felix now registered the voice as Sam. A pang of affection rang through Felix’s heart at the prospect of Sam not only being concerned for him but concerned enough to stay with him while he was passed out.  
“How uh, how long have I been out?” Felix asked, raising himself into more of a sitting position and finally looking Sam in the eye.  
“Only like half-an-hour, your mum's coming to get you soon so don’t stress about going back to class,” Sam said adjusting his hair and leaning back in the plastic chair he was seated on. Sam's gaze travelled from the floor to Felix, “Do you remember what happened?” he questioned.  
“The last thing I remember is you stabbing that stupid frog and then everything went dark” Felix responded, trying to ignore the return of the queasy-ness he felt during the dissection. Sam smiled sheepishly at this response, scratching the back of his neck and once again raking his hands through his hair.  
“Yeah well, I guess that’s basically it” Sam chuckled, but the hesitation on his face signaled to Felix that there was more Sam wanted to say. A few beats passed and Felix was prepared to interrupt the silence but Sam spoke, “Except you kinda missed the best part.” Felix was taken aback.  
“You mean there was a positive to me freaking out and fainting?” was Felix's skeptical response.  
“No! Yes? Maybe? Well,” Sam hesitated “when you fainted you kinda, fell into me, and I got to carry you all the way here.” Sam gestured to the sickbay they were currently in.  
Felix was mortified. Not only did he faint in front of his entire class, he fainted _onto _the boy he’s had a crush on since year seven.  
Sam watched the blood rush to Felix's face and noticed the way he slowly curled in on himself and realised Felix had misread.  
“No! No, dude don't be embarrassed, I mean not only did I get to be the hero of the story,” Felix snorted, “But you looked kinda cute when you were asleep.”  
Felix stopped for a second. _Sam _thought he was cute? What did that mean? Did Sam like him back?  
“Yes. genius. Obviously, I do.” Sam held his head in his hands, laughing at Felix’s obliviousness. Felix hadn’t even realised he had asked the question out loud, but once Sam’s response registered, his eyes shot up to meet Sam’s. Sam was now clutching his stomach in laughter, amazed by how comical the whole situation was. Felix was enamored by the raucous laughter, but just as Sam finally began to calm down, an idea formed in Felix’s head.  
“So,” Felix began, “I guess we could say I _fell _for you.”______

_____ _

_____ _

///

Felix went home that afternoon ecstatic to tell the still recovering Ellen about his date tomorrow night with _the _Sam Conte.__

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing something like this so please be nice !! I probably made a bunch of mistakes so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoyed reading this :) <3


End file.
